


Crimson Arrow

by Starisia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, Jawline Kiss, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the series Shingeki no Kyojin. Pairings and Ratings will vary from drabble to drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jawline Kiss {Ereri}

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ereri/Riren  
> Rating: K+  
> Warning: Fluff  
> Prompt: Jawline Kiss  
> Done for the 'I want the K' meme on Tumblr.

"Corporal?" Eren called, knocking lightly on the door to the other's office. He pushed it open, ignoring the quiet creaking of the hinges when he heard the familiar call from within. He wasn't at all surprised at what he found on the other side. His eyes quickly found the corporal lounging back against the sofa, sipping his coffee while his other hand held a piece of paper up for him to read.

"Still doing paperwork?" He asked, moving over to stand behind the sofa, arms resting across the back behind Levi, as he read over his shoulder.

So, they were planning to have another expedition soon? That must have been what'd been keeping the corporal so busy the past few days…

He glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, easily seeing the dark circles that were just starting to form under the other's own. He'd been staying up pretty late and waking up pretty early as far as Eren could tell, and the appearance of those circles was all the confirmation he needed to know he hadn't been getting nearly enough rest.

"You should probably get some sleep."

"I will when I'm done."

He glanced at the pile of papers still resting atop the table incredulously. "And how long is that going to take?" He inquired, raising one brow quizzically.

Levi gave a small roll of his shoulders, and took another sip off his coffee.

Eren sighed softly resting his cheek in an open palm. "When was the last time you actually slept, anyway?"

"Earlier." Was the corporal's curt reply.

"I mean  _actually_  slept. As in, all night and not just a short nap on the couch."

"…" He took another small sip of his coffee and Eren's shoulders slumped.

So either he didn't remember or he didn't want to answer… Either way; that probably meant it had been a while. He sighed once more, fingers thrumming on the back of the sofa as tried to think of some way he could convince his superior to take a break from work and come to bed. The other really needed to get some rest soon-preferably  _before_  he keeled over.

Besides… he was starting to miss falling asleep with Levi at his side.

He thought for a few moments, wracking his brain as Levi set the paper he'd been reading aside before once again picking up another. He smirked slightly as an idea began to form before leaning down, pressing a light kiss to the corner of the elder's jaw, letting his lips remain there. The captain tensed in evident surprise, eyes narrowing slightly as they cut to the side to look at the younger male, one eyebrow arching slightly in suspicion.

When Eren didn't move he simply scoffed, downing what remained of his coffee and setting the cup on the table, momentarily pulling away from the other's lips. He leaned back a moment later, quickly getting comfortable and returning his attention to the paper in his hand.

Eren pressed his lips back to the corner of the his jaw, a small pout forming on his lips when he received no reaction from the dark haired male, but he didn't comment. It was probably better if the corporal didn't react just yet anyway.

He began pressing kiss after kiss along the line of the elder's jaw, ranging from firm to as light as the stroke of a butterfly's wing. Slowly, he kissed his way down Levi's strong jaw, keeping teal hued orbs locked on narrowed cobalt that remained set firm on the document in his hand.

When he reached the side of the elder's chin, he moved up, pressing his lips lightly to the skin just beneath the other's own before dragging them up to linger, just brushing against the corner of Levi's mouth.

Eren blinked a moment in mild surprise as he felt a hand weave gently into his hair, his smirk widening a fraction as he craned his neck a bit, preparing to press his lips fully to Levi's own, only for a soft yelp to escape his throat as the hand fisted in his brown locks and gave a small tug, pulling him back an inch from his superiors face before he could.

Eren could do nothing but blink at the other in obvious confusion as Levi turned his head, looking directly at the younger male, expression completely deadpan. "Stop right there, or its extra cleaning duty for a month."

Eren deflated visibly, pouting slightly and giving the other male a light glare. "Way to kill the mood."

Levi quirked one brow, giving the dark locks another small tug in way of reprimand, earning a slight wince from the boy before he let go, turning his face away yet again.

"Just trying to get you to come and sleep…" Eren grumbled softly as he pulled away. Levi made a soft sound low in his throat, showing that he had heard, but that was the only form of acknowledgement he received. Eren gave a soft sigh before pushing away from the back of the couch.

"Fine, I'll just leave you to it then…" He said as he started towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder when he was about halfway across the room. "Just... try not to take too long... You'll be no good to anyone if you end up keeling over from exhaustion."

Levi sighed softly as he finished reading over the paper in his hand, pushing himself up and taking a couple more sheets from the pile he'd set aside and moving to take a seat at his desk instead.

"Eren." He called softly, lifting his quill and dipping the end in the open bottle of dark ink, head resting against the back of his hand.

The boy paused at the door, glancing back over his shoulder, but not saying anything, just waiting for the other to speak.

"I'll be in once I finish this form."

Eren perked visibly, and if he had a tail, there was no doubt that it'd be wagging a mile a minute. "Alright." He said, a relieved smile tugging at his lips as he turned and excited the room, not catching the small quirk of the other's lips, or the affectionate mumble of 'Shitty brat' that was masked by the sound of the closing door.


	2. Bloodstained Wings {Ereri}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really have no excuse for this aside from I got an image in my head and... well... I didn't feel like working on anything else so here ya go~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.
> 
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Ereri  
> Warning: Character Death

Eren sighed softly as he leaned back in his seat until the chair was balancing precariously on its back legs. Teal hued orbs glanced off to the side and out the window, taking in the vibrant blue of the sky overhead, speckled with thin wisps of pale cloud. The earth below was painted white, only the occasional patch of pale blue shadow disturbing the otherwise pristine color of the fresh powder. The only thing not covered in pale fluff was the road where countless hoof, foot, and wheel tracks had stomped it down mere hours ago when he'd been forced to stand out in front of the castle, watching their backs as his friends and comrades embarked, thinking the same thought that he was now.

It wasn't fair.

He was a part of the Scouting Legion as well, and yet, while the others were all out there on an expedition, putting their lives on the line potentially fighting titans outside the walls, he was forced to stay behind and wait for them to return when he should have been out there helping them, not stuck at the castle sulking the day away, like some sort of dog waiting for its master's returned.

But... he had to follow orders.

And, it had, at the very least offered him a chance to think.

He'd been too busy sulking the past few days, his mood growing more and more sour for the last week as the day of the expedition grew closer and closer, to really think about the reason why he was being told to stay behind in the safety of headquarters where he could be looked after.

He knew there were those outside the walls that wanted to get their hands on him, probably now more than ever after what had happened the last time he'd been beyond the walls, and even if he despised it, if the thought alone was enough to make his blood boil, he knew it was probably for the best that he'd been made to stay behind.

He groaned softly, letting his head loll back and his eyes lock on the dark stone ceiling for a moment before he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub away the headache that was just starting to make itself known.

His annoyance was still there, now directed inwardly as he thought of how he'd been treating everyone the last few days. Mikasa, Jean, Armin... Levi...

He'd barely said two words to him all week, not even looking him in the eye when the other kissed him on the corner of his mouth, giving him the order to behave himself until he returned. All he'd done was give a low grumble of 'Yes Sir' before turning and walking away, though not before catching the sigh caught somewhere between exasperation and annoyance that left the corporal's lips before he mounted his horse.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the low knock on the door before it was pushed open. He looked up, his eyes falling on the soldier, a small woman with dark brown hair who's name he didn't quite remember, as she peeked her head in, a warm smile on her lips.

"The Legion's on their way back. They should be here soon."

He sat straight up in an instant, the front legs of his chair clattering loudly against the stone floor as his head whipped around to glance out the window once more. He could already see them approaching, the forms of the wagons and the people on horseback easily visible against the pale backdrop halfway down the road, and he vaguely wondered how he'd gotten so wrapped up as to not notice them before.

"Th-thank you!" He said quickly, bolting to his feet and grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair before running past her and out the door, pulling his jacket on as he raced down the stairs.

By the time he got outside to the courtyard, the others were already filing in, and the sight of them, heads bowed and shoulders slumped along with the gaps among the formation enough to tell Eren that there had been more than a few casualties.

Occasionally a soldier would give him a look that seemed a cross between sympathy and pity, some even harboring jealousy within their gazes as though they envied him for not having to bear witness to what had transpired in the valleys beyond their borders of stone. After he caught that look from Hanji, pain and guilt clearly mixed with a sympathy and sorrow so much stronger than any of the others before she quickly averted her gaze he could no longer deny the way his stomach churned, chest growing tight with the beginnings of dread. He swallowed thickly, watching as the others filed in, taking stock of the faces of those he'd grown closest to, his chest loosening bit by agonizing bit as he recognized face after face of the ones he cared for.

His eyes shifted to the back of the formation where Armin and Mikasa rode, their eyes downcast as they entered the courtyard, but that didn't stop Eren from letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

They were all there... His friends... his family... they'd all returned unharmed.

He scanned the soldiers gathered as they slowly dismounted, brow furrowing ever so slightly as his eyes failed to find the one they sought. Hoof beats slowly approached, and he glanced up as they slowed to a halt just a few feet from the first steps.

"Hey guys," He greeted after a moment of silence had passed, neither of the two saying a word, even though he could see in their eyes that there was something on their minds, and from the looks they were giving him, it wasn't good, and he could feel the cold hand of dread once again moving to grasp his heart in it's bitter hold. He did his best to push back the whisper in the back of his mind, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he added, "Do You know where Levi is? I need to talk to him but I don't see him any...where..."

He trailed off as they both physically reacted, Armin tensing, and Mikasa flinching almost as though the words themselves were a physical blow. Her lips parted a moment as though she were about to say something, only for her to close her mouth a short moment later, brow furrowing as she averted her gaze, and he could easily see something in her eyes that he hadn't seen in what felt like years.

He swallowed thickly, turning his gaze to lock fully on her and taking a deep breath before speaking up once more, struggling to keep his voice steady."Mikasa... Where's the Corporal? Where's Levi?"

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak once more, but again no words came, one hand just coming up to worry at the scarf around her neck for a moment before pulling it up to cover her nose, and he almost didn't catch the choked whisper of apology that escaped her lips.

"E-Eren..." Armin called softly, easily drawing his attention. There was a look in his eyes, a tone in his voice that instantly made Eren's blood run cold in his veins. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the voice in his head that screamed at him to run, telling him that whatever it was that the other was going to say it was something he  _didn't_   _want to hear_.

Armin's eyes were bright, crystalline drops of moisture just starting to form at the corners, and Eren couldn't stop himself from taking a small step back, shaking his head slowly as though trying to deny the words that hadn't even been said.

Taking a deep breath and pulling something from his saddlebag with a shaking hand, Armin slowly dismounted his horse and approached the other male, his movements slow as though he were walking through deep drifts.

"Lance Corporal Levi..." The blond began, voice thick with emotion, almost choked, as his eyes lowered to the cloth in his arms, becoming shadowed by his bangs so that Eren could no longer see, "has died a heroes death, giving his life to help in humanity's fight against the Titans."

Eren's body froze, his mind not far behind as he stared at the blond, not moving an inch even as Armin placed the cloth in his arms. Mikasa kept her gaze away, her eyes shining bright with remorse, all the confirmation he needed to see that this wasn't just some kind of sick joke.

Slowly he glanced downwards, feeling his heart constrict, becoming painfully tight within his chest as he stared down at the bloodstained wings embroidered on the back of the dark green cloak, the edge of one missing, the threads frayed where that part of the cloak had been ripped away.

He felt something warm fall from his eyes, running a moist trail down his cheek, soon followed by another, and another as the tears began to fall freely from teal hued orbs. He took a couple of long, shuddering breath, his throat seeming to grow tighter and tighter with each passing second.

He clutched the cloth tight to his chest, feeling his knees give out beneath his feet as his eyes stared, unseeing at the snow covered ground. Slowly, his eyes shifted to the cloth in his arms, and he stared through the tears at the blood soaked insignia embroidered on the back of the dark green cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for my second little Ereri one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> ❤ Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ❤  
> Tumblr: Starisia.tumblr.com


End file.
